


Food Fantasy:Short Fanfics

by ShimmeryCobbler



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Imagines, Kinks, M/M, Mild Smut, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimmeryCobbler/pseuds/ShimmeryCobbler
Summary: Headcanons originally from my Tumblr blog @Foodfantasyimagines, basically a compilation of all the past and current Headcanons I have on Food Fantasy characters.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

"Of course you can hon! Just squeeze my hand if it starts hurting to much, ok." S/o smiled at Brownie as he gripped his Master Attendant's hand. His hold gentle at first but slowly tighten out of nervousness. S/o felt bad for the poor food soul who was currently sitting in the back room of the restaurant as Milk gave his other hand stitches.

The poor food soul had been walking out of the restaurant with a crate of food when, as he was walking down the steps of the restaurant, tripped and fell cutting his hand on the concrete. S/o had freaked out when the food soul walked back into the restaurant clenching his heavily bleeding hand while just quietly requesting for Milk's assistance. The cut was very clean under all the blood but it was deep enough to have stitches.

Brownie had winced at the statement. His Master Attendant did not look all to happy when they where told by Milk that Brownie would need stitches. They mostly just looked scared thought out the whole conversation. The look that sat on their face was that of guilt, feeling as if it was their that Brownie had tripped at got hurt. He quickly tried to reassure his Master Attendant that it was fine and he would be alright.

Brownie gave a quick smile to S/o and gently grabbed their hand and said " If you would like Master, you can sit with me when I get them to make me feel better?" His Master's face brightened as they nodded. Brownie just smiled at this and patted the spot next to himself.

He was just happy that he had made them feel a little bit better about this stupid event.


	2. SS "Are you...Alright?" Hurt MA

"Are... you alright?" Person B: [silently shakes head]

"Master attendant, please stop crying. I am your Butler and I am here to help, what is wrong?" Brownie's voice cut in as S/o held there hand as a single tear ran down there cheek. S/o smiled as they tried to wave the polite food soul's worry away saying " Oh Brownie I'm sorry! Don't worry I just nicked my hand when I was cutting some of these carrots." They rubbed the back of there neck as a few drops of blood dripped from there palm.

"Master please let me tend to your wound! That's a very nasty cut." Gently grabbing his master attendant arm he quickly helped them though the kitchen and to the closet bathroom.

He opened the door to the bathroom and let them sit down on the closed toilet seat, telling them to keep pressure on there hand as he searched around the bathroom for the first aid kit. Brownie quickly found the first aid kit tucked away in one of the sink cabinets and pulled it out and sat it on the sink countertop. He washed his hands and dried them before opening the kit and finding some bandages , antibiotic ointment, tape and some scissors.

Looking round the bathroom Brownie found some paper towels and grabbed them. He keeled down next to S/o and gently grabbed there hand and examined it thoroughly. " So is it that bad of a cut?" They whimper as Brownie moved there hand around to fully look at the cut. " It's not as bad as I thought, that's good but it's still a nasty cut."

He wet some of the paper towels and cleaned the blood away from the cut and the rest that had run down the side of there hand. They give a whine as he cleaned the wound itself, he gave a small apology as he dabbed the wound lightly.

"Hun it's ok, it just hurts." They gave a small rub on the food soul's shoulder trying to tell him that he wasn't hurting them. He gave a slight nodded as he grabbed some of the ointment and lathered it over the wound. It was cold on the hot pulsing cut but it felt nice making S/o hum. Brownie looked up at them and smiled at there reaction happy that they felt a little better.

He grabbed the roll of bandages from the counter and unraveled it a bit before cutting some of it with the scissors. He quickly wrapped there hand and taped it up, in hope that the tape would hold the bandages on longer.

The two sat there for a moment Brownie looked down at the bandaged cut, his thumb slowly stroking it before he leaned down and gave a small kiss it. He gave a small smile and looked back up to his master attendant saying " I hope that will make it feel better Master Attendant."

"Thank you Brownie, it will."

They leaned down and gave a small kiss to the side of the food soul's cheek making him go red in the face before he stuttered out as he held his cheek with a hand " W-we should p-probley head back to the kitchen now..."

S/o laughed saying " Your probably right, before someone figures out where gone." They quickly grabbed the hand that wasn't holding his now red cheek and dragged Brownie back to the kitchen with a small giggle leaving there lips.


	3. SS "You Have Something In Your Hair"

Chocolate carefully picked the flower petals out of s/o hair. The small petals quickly getting stuck in their hair before they could even notice them.

The big Sakura tree above them rustled as the quite wind blowing though it, shaking it's flowers down faster. It was amazing to watch the seasons change like this. Just her/him with Chocolate. The way his eyes glistens with love and affection, the way his slips part when he takes a small breath. It was like watching the world change in slow motion around them.

His fingers felt like cotton as they ran thought her/his hair. A shiver running up their spine as they closed their eyes at the feeling.

A smile pulling at her/his lips and a low him come from their chest. The only sound was that of the trees and the loud heartbeat coming from both her/him and Chocolate. It was almost as if both of their hearts where beating at the same time. The two rested against the big trees trunk, enjoying the breeze. Chocolate's eyes never leaving them once.

He gave a small smile as he ran his fingers thought his Master Attendant's hair.

One day this would end, but not today, and he was going to enjoy it to the fullest before it was all over.


	4. SS "You're a genius with facts, but you're really stupid with people."

Tempura blinked a few times at the statement his Master Attendant just said. He scratched the back of his head as he looked to his Master saying " What do you mean Master Attendant??" Master Attendant shook there head at the food soul in front of them. S/o definitely loved the bold but not so smart food soul in front of them. Saying with a blank face " What I mean is that you are pretty smart but the the way you act makes people gravitate away from you, your to loud.."

Walking out of the restaurant the two headed into the kitchen, S/o set down the bags of food onto the counter as Tempura set the few crates down by the door. He whipped some of the sweat from his brow and looked over at S/o who was now putting away ingredients all around the kitchen.

Tempura smirked as S/o climbed up a small set of steps to reach a high shelf above the large refrigerator in the room. Tempura quickly moved over to that side of the room and walked up behind them. Smoothly and quickly he swept them off there feet making them give a short cry in response at the feeling of almost falling to the hard floor. He held them up by there waist as he smoothed his face into there back.

He laughed at there startled reaction saying " Well I may suck at being around people, but I'm pretty good at being around you and I think that's all that matters, am I right?" He hummed into there back as he spun them around the room, still laughing.

S/o sighed but let a small smile slip on to there lips as they looked down at the food soul holding them from behind. He smiled as he looked up at S/o with closed eyes and a big grin plastered a crossed his face. One of there hands made it's way into his long golden locks, giving a small ruffle to his scalp saying " I Guess your right..."


	5. SS "I'm Not Jealous! It's Just...You're Mine!"

Stake once again tried to get out of the other food soul's deadly headlock once again as the words fell from the other food soul's lips. The vampire like food soul almost hissed as he tighter his grip around Stake's neck. He almost looked like he was pouting at this point.

Stake just looked over at his Master Attendant and rolled his eyes. This was very common now a days since y/n had summoned Stake. Red Wine was not happy, one bit. The moment the red headed food soul walked out of the Summoning Portal, Red Wine was pissed.

The way he looked at them.

The way he talked to them.

Even they way he breathed around them made Red Wine want to fight him.

Master Attendant just thought it was funny. They had summoned Red Wine not long after their first summon and Red Wine had been deeply attached to them ever since.

It didn't help that Red Wine had fallen for them, and the feelings where returned by their Master Attendant. Stake just always seemed to be in the wrong place and the wrong time. So when Red Wine was feeling jealous then he would seek out Stake to take it out on.

Stake had be talking to their Master Attendant when he was pulled back and locked into a headlock from the jealous food soul.

Master Attendant walked over to the two and looked at Red with a pout. His face falling from a frown to a lighter pout himself, his grip loosing a bit but not fully letting go of Stake. Master Attendant slowly took his hands in theirs before smiling up at Red. His pout fully moving into a smile as he completely let go of his head lock letting Stake slip free and skipper away from the two love birds.

"Can you not be so jealous all the time?"

"I'm not jealous, I'm just a little over protective sometimes!"

"What ever you say Red, what ever you say."


	6. SS "I Never Say No To A Picnic"

7."I never say no to a picnic."

Milk gave a small smile as she looked over the her Master Attendant who was busy packing up the lunch they had made into a large picnic basket. A small hum slipped from their lips as they quickly put the food away. Milk handed them a small container and S/o gently grabbed it from her hands and placed it in the basket by the rest of the food. S/o whipped their brow and smiled down at their work.

Milk smiled at S/o saying in her shy voice " Are you ready to go out Master Attendant? I believe we have everything we need for our picnic." S/o gave a thumbs up and a big grin to Milk saying "Yep! It looks like we have everything we need! Let's head out!". Milk smiled at her Master Attendant's excitement. Milk gave a small nod as S/o grabbed the basket with her arms and walked out of the kitchen, Milk not far behind.

S/o waved to Coffee who was waiting customers out in the restaurant lobby as the two left the restaurant. Coffee gave a small wave as he watched his Master Attendant and Milk leave.

After walking for a good few minutes the two found a nice open field to sit down and have their picnic together. The sun shined high in the sky as a nice cool breeze covered the area making flowers in the field make waves and the leaves on the trees near by rustle in it's wake. S/o grabbed Milk's hand and lead her though the field, finally coming to a stop when they found the perfect spot. The two sat down and Milk pulled out a blanket and laid it out on the ground in front of them.

S/o smiled and laughed as Milk watched in awa at a butterfly that landed on her knee. The two eat there food with a quite discussion.

The sun started to set painting the sky with amazing splashes of red oranges and light yellows. The two watched as the sky slowly changed color. Milk slowly leaned into S/o as they watched the sky together. The two smiled at the feeling of being together, just in the same area as one another. The two smiled at the sky, this was the perfect picnic.


	7. SS'S "Be Mine. Please." "You're The Most Important Person In My Life"

"Be mine. Please"

The words echoed in her/his head as they ran, wind whipping around as they moved faster thought the woods. Feet moving so fast that that they couldn't even tell where they where taking them. The only sound was that of deep breathing and the sound of her/his feet stomping on the ground.

How could he say that?

There was no way that it was true, it wasn't real just some dream, that what it was. Tears ran down their cheeks now and light sobs filled their chest.

How could he love her/him?

Before a sound could come from their mouth something jerked them back. A hand gripped their wrist bringing them to a quick stop and almost made them fall over. The person jerked them back, there eyes meeting before she/he could say anything their face was meet with a hard chest. He smelled like fresh flowers and honeydew and it filled their nose like a high quality perfume. Hands turned to jelly and arms fell to their sides as they melted into the man.

Please don't say it... Please don't..

"Be mine. Please" his words fell ones again from his lips, just as sweet as his scent. His hand creased her/his head, weaving thought their locks of hair. His hands felt like feathers as it ran thought there locks making her/his eyes flutter a bit.

"Would you take me as I am? I'm your Master Attendant, I'm broken and flawed and you know that. Do you truly love me like this?"

Tears pricked her/his eyes as they stared up at the food soul who held them in his arms. He brought his hands up to their face, a thumb collected the now falling tears and smudged them away. His small smile never moving from his soft pink lips. His words grew deep from his heart. His heart picking up.

"You're the most important person in my life, please just let me stay by your side until we both leave this Earth together."

Tears bubbled over in happiness as Sukiyaki placed a kiss on their forehead, his own tears poring from his eyes and down his cheeks. Hands gripped his shoulders. A whisper fell from his Master Attendant's lips, almost as quite as the wind.

"Please let me be yours forever, I think I would break if we weren't my love.."


	8. Coffee Poly! NSFW With MA & Chocolate

S/o sat there dumbfounded as she blushed to high heaven at Chocolates words. Her naked legs squeezed tightly shut from his eyes and her arms crossed to cover her chest to the best of her ability. Coffee hummed from behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist as his chin rested against her shoulder as he looked up at Chocolate from the bed.

He smirked saying "I believe you are correct, she's giving into the devil's gifts quite easily if I say so myself~" he gave a small kiss to the inner part of her neck before giving a small deep chuckle. S/o gave a small whimper at the feeling, the food soul's tongue felt like a fire on her skin. She hated to say it but, she actually liked the feeling of Coffee's lips on her neck. She gave a small sigh as Coffee's hands made there way up her waist and up to her rib's, his hands going over her rib's and making light patterns a cross her skin.

Chocolate watched as his Master Attendant turned into a puddle before his eyes from Coffee's attention. He grinned as he watched the scene before his eyes, the way Coffee's hands worked up her body and squeezed her flesh between his large hands. Her arms fell as Coffee's hands found her breasts and gently squeeze and grouped her. She gave out small pants thought what felt like torture.

Chocolate grinned from ear to ear as he watched, his jeans already getting to tight for his own liking. He chuckled before striping his pants off leaving him in only his tight boxers. He smiled down at his Master Attendant as he got down in front of her legs, licking his lips he kissed her knee's that where now shaking but still closed tightly.

He hummed as his eyes meet Coffee's, he stopped his actions on S/o and looked back at Chocolate with a smirk. Chocolate said " Well looks like where going to have to change that really soon, let the two of us take care of our beloved Master Attendant~ We promise you won't regret it." Coffee captured her lips as Chocolate took the chance to pry her knees apart to look at his and Coffee's work.

"You better get ready Master Attendant, your first threesome is going to be your first in a long series by the two of use, and it's going to be a long bumpy ride with the two of us going at you~"


End file.
